AB of Bluebell
by Leonie1988
Summary: Annabeth has a hard time following her break with Lemon, but happiness might be on the horizon. -Annabeth/Lavon
1. Chapter 1

**I enjoy Annabeth character so much, that's why I decided to write about her! This is set after s02e14 Take Me Home, Country Roads.**

.

.

6 weeks later…

.

Annabeth Nass just came back from another talk with Lemon. Annabeth had waited in front of Lemon's home, trying to talk to her again, but so far, she hadn't said more than a few words back to her. She was punishing her for sleeping with Mayor Lavon Hayes, even though she knew Lemon might still have feelings for him. Annabeth felt so bad about the whole thing. She had nothing to justify her actions with except for how beautiful and perfect Lavon was. She had always had a thing for him, since he first came back to town after he had conquered the sport world. Now she was hopelessly in love with him. She thought about him at all times of the day. When she woke up in the morning, pouring yoghurt over her fruits; at the Rammer Jammer, talking to one of the Belles; taking care of her roses or simply walking down the streets of Bluebelle.

She unlocked her front door and stepped into her home. She looked around for a moment. It felt strange living in a big house like hers all by herself. Her ex-husband and she had bought it with the idea in mind to someday raise a family together and now that would never happen. She had heard from his mother that he had proposed to that waitress. After that phone talk she had decided to take back her maiden name. She had never been really happy with Nass anyway. She would go back to Annabeth Parker.

.

The next day, she decided to try to get through to Lemon one last time, before she would tone down her efforts to earn back her trust. She had tried it on the personal level numerous times, but also on the professional level, involving their shared catering business.

Annabeth half sprinted towards the Rammer Jammers entry, trying to catch up to Lemon.

"Lemon! Wait!" she shouted and shortly before Lemon disappeared out of view, she turned around and faced Annabeth.

"What is it Annabeth, I don't have all day." Lemon said in her usual brisk tone and folded her arms across her chest.

"I understand that you want nothing to do with me right now, but I can't keep this begging up, I'm sorry. I'm going to leave you alone now, but I wanted to say one last thing. You have always been my best friend. We had our first day of school together, we graduated together and you were the maid of honor at my wedding. You will always have a place in my heart and even though we had our bad times, we always came back to each other. So if you find it in your heart to forgive me one day, my doors are wide open." She stopped talking and let go of Lemon's hand which she must have grabbed during her speech. She waited a few seconds for Lemon to answer, but when nothing was forthcoming; she turned around and started walking away from her once best friend.

Suddenly Lemon did speak.

"I wouldn't do that; it might get cold in winter."

Annabeth stopped walking, but didn't turn around. She had expected a rejection, but she kept underestimating Lemon. She was the queen of all ice queens. Once upon a time, Annabeth had been one of the few people around whom she didn't wear her ice mask. A silent tear ran down her cheek as she walked away.

.

A week later…

.

Zoe Hart was the only person she could go to, even though Zoe had a close relationship to Lavon, she would be a trooper, she always was.

She ignored the pleas of the receptionist and walked right into Zoe's examination room. Luckily, Zoe was just finishing up with Wanda, who left after saying her cheerful goodbyes.

"Annabeth! That is a surprise; I haven't seen you in weeks!" Zoe said with fake hurt and showed off her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, I have been trying harder than usual to get through to Lemon, but I have arrived at the end of the line."

"You go girl! It was about time. So you already solved your problem, what do you need me for?"

"Girlfriend time." Annabeth answered and sat down on the gurney.

"If it's nothing medical, why don't you come over for a glass of wine tonight and we talk it out of your system."

Annabeth was quiet for a second and looked Zoe in the eye. "I can trust you right? Anything I tell you as a patient and friend you can't tell anyone else, right?"

"Sure AB, what's up?"

"I might be pregnant with Lavon Hayes baby."

Silence. The normally over emotional Zoe Hart had no words for that.

"Please say something and can we please take a test before we go crazy?"

"Yeah sure, just a sec, I'm getting you a cup. Lavon and you, I really didn't see this coming at all. Why didn't you take a test at home?" Zoe asked, still shaken up.

"Two reasons, I would have had to buy one and second, I would have had to take it alone." Annabeth answered and stood up to receive the cup from Zoe.

"Right. I would have gone to me as well. So have you told Lavon that there is a possibility?"

"Oh heavens no! I have to be sure first and even then…"

"You have to tell him, he has the right to know! And even if you're not, please talk to him anyway. He is so sad and down since all this started."

Annabeth said nothing and just vanished in the enclosed bathroom, while Zoe shook her head. Lavon a daddy? Well, he would be a great father. Of that she was sure. She was just afraid, that AB might reject him again because of Lemon and she knew how much he wished for a complete family.

When Annabeth reappeared and Zoe started to take the test, both were silent with anticipation. Annabeth stared out the window and suddenly started talking.

"I tried to have a baby with my ex-husband for years and all it might have taken is one time with Lavon?"

Zoe was about to answer, when her alarm clock ringed.

.

**Tbc**

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part of the first AB story on FF! I hope you enjoy it! And thanks for the reviews so far :)**

**.**

**.**

„So it is true. And now I don't even have my best friend to share it with. We always wanted to have kids together. I guess I ruined that all by myself."

"Don't be too hard on yourself AB and tell Lavon. Lemon will come around."

"And what will the town say? I'm a divorced woman! I can't be pregnant. This can't be happening; I am Memory Matron and a Belle! My parents will never talk to me again!" Annabeth started to cry sometime along her rant and as she couldn't talk anymore through her sobs, Zoe pulled her into a tight hug and soothed her.

"The town will understand and if Lemon and your parents are too stupid to support you, others will. Lavon will be super supportive, it couldn't have happened with a better guy than him. You have Cricket and you'll have me, AB. You won't have to do anything by yourself." Zoe said and stroked her hair.

Annabeth pulled away and wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. "Thank you Zoe, you are a good friend, but I am still so afraid."

"The first things you have to do are process this and then tell Lavon." Zoe said with a soft, but strict voice.

"Uh."

"He has to know and it'll all seem easier once you have told him."

"I don't want to trap him with this, maybe he isn't ready. And I broke his heart again after Lemon and Ruby and he has been distant ever since, even though I explained to him that I can't be happy until I won Lemon's trust back."

"You know that that is stupid, right? You gave Lemon every chance and now the ball is in her court. If you want to be with Lavon, be with Lavon, but don't put the blame on Lemon."

"I'm not, I am putting it on myself. I fell in love with the last man that I should have."

"Honey, you can't control love. Look at me. I am with Wade Kinsella and I thought George was my destiny." Zoe said and pulled her into a second embrace.

They talked back and forth like that for a while, until Annabeth said she needed time to think and that she would call when she had news.

.

Lavon Hayes walked across town square, on his way to an appointment. He looked around and noticed a few women sitting around, enjoying the sun. Normally he would have walked over, flirted a little and would be on his way, but since the debacle with Annabeth he had sworn off women for the time being. He saw Lemon on the other side of town square, but quickly turned into another direction so she wouldn't see him. He didn't know anymore how he could ever have loved her. She had been responsible for his broken heart three times now. With herself, with Ruby and now with her once best friend Annabeth Nass. AB and he would be happy now if Lemon hadn't guilt her into staying away from him.

Now his life was a series of avoiding people and places where he could run into any of them. Zoe tried to cheer him up, but it didn't help much. Wade and George even had teamed up and dragged him to a bar, but all he did was stay with the barkeeper and ordering one drink after the other, until the others declared the mission failed.

After his appointment with the towns committee for that years Sunflower Day, he decided to pick up Zoe from work and take her out to dinner, she had worked extra hours lately to keep up with the new storm of patients that had switched to her since the flu outbreak.

He walked down the street towards her practice. It was already getting dark and he hoped that Zoe would be finished soon. That's when he saw Annabeth leave her office. She didn't see him, instead hurried out and in his direction towards her car. She froze when she saw him.

"Annabeth, it's good to see you." He said softly, actually really quite happy to see her. She wore her hair open in big waves and a dress as usual, but to him she had never been more radiant.

"Lavon, wow, it's good to see you too." She answered, slightly looking down.

"I was actually on my way to pick up Zoe for dinner, but I guess she still has patients?" he asked, while considering asking her to join him instead, but decided against it. The girl code still applies and he wants to respect her decision.

"Uh oh, yes. The waiting room was half full."

"Ok." He said instead.

"I told Lemon I would stop trying to win her back. She is a really hard nut to crack and even though I knew that about her, it surprises me that she still can't forgive me."

"Us." He interjected. "She hasn't talked to me since either. Had she talked to me, I would have told her that she is being stupid. She should wish her best friend and the man whose heart she broke twice some happiness, right?"

Now Annabeth looked up. "Normally I would say the same, but she said I was the only one who knew how she felt about you."

Annabeth knew that this was as good as any time to tell him. Now or she'd lose all her confidence. He'd be understanding and caring. Zoe knew him well; if she said he'd be ok… her heart beat so fast, it was worse than the time she told her father she was getting a divorce.

"Lavon, I have to talk to you."

"I thought we were doing that."

"Yes, but I'd like to go somewhere more private, if that's alright."

"Of course Annabeth, let's go to my place, I'll make some Pasta."

"Sounds perfect."

They drove with her car, because Lavon walked everywhere he went. The silence in the car was deafening and Annabeth was happy when she pulled onto his big driveway and they were inside. At the same time she felt confident and scared to tell him she was pregnant. She had intended to understand herself first, now she was only moments away from telling him.

"I'm gonna put on some water, just a sec." Lavon said.

"Wait! Lavon, I have to tell you something first before I lose my confidence."

She pulled him over to the couch and sat them down.

"I'm pregnant."

.

Tbc

.

.

**Please leave a review! It only takes a few seconds and I'll be motivated to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Just a short one, but I hope to update tomorrow or tonight again! Enjoy!**

.

„I'm pregnant." She repeated, when Lavon showed no sign of even hearing her. His face was frozen and his eyes had stayed fixed on the same spot on the coffee table.

"Lavon please say something, I'm dying here." She continued, fidgeting around now, unsure if this hadn't after all been a big mistake.

He looked up at her face and then a beautiful smile formed on it.

"AB, are you sure? Is it confirmed?" he asked, still smiling like an idiot.

Annabeth now allowed herself to be hopeful and smiled back. "Yes, Zoe confirmed it. That's why I was just there."

Without any warning, he shot up from his seat on the couch and swooped Annabeth up and hugged her tightly, her feet weren't even touching the floor anymore. She squealed and he shouted "That's wonderful!".

Annabeth was so relieved, she was consumed with happy feelings and for the first time she could actually smile about the news, which had so abruptly changed her life about an hour ago.

Lavon spun her around once more, before setting her back down in front of her. "This may seem as a bad time for us, but I think it's exactly the opposite. We love each other and from that love only good things can come. Don't worry about anything AB, we are in this together."

Tears stung in Annabeth's eyes and she could do nothing but nod and kiss him.

"I'm so happy you feel that way." She said and as they had both calmed down, they sat down together and talked for hours about the news, while eating pasta and enjoying their private time together.

At some point Zoe came home from work and as she saw the two of them together on the couch, she knew that he knew, and that everything had worked out fine.

.

Annabeth blinked against the sunlight that streamed through the big terrace doors in Lavon's living room. She blinked again and looked up from her comfy spot on Lavon's chest to see him still sound asleep. Her heart began to beat faster as she looked upon his face. He was the most wonderful man she could have wished for. He was handsome, smart, understanding and funny. She also loved his quirks, like his love for hats and his crocodile. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes as well and smiled as he saw her staring at him.

"How long have you been doing that?" he asked sleepily.

"I don't know…" she joked and poked him in the chest. "I'm starving, how do feel about going out for breakfast after stopping at my place for me to change?"

"You know I have a full fridge?"

She smiled "Yes, I wouldn't think anything else, but I really want to get out of these cloths and little walk in the sun would be nice as well."

"Sure, I'd like that." He said "Well both… you getting out of that cloths and the sun."

She playfully hit him in the arm and laughed out loud. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"That brought us into this trouble in the first place, now get up." He reluctantly agreed and they made their way to her house and the Rammer Jammer, the place they would most likely not run into either Lemon or anyone else that would ask too many questions.

.

But as if hell liked to play games with them, they ran right into Brick Breeland on the way in. The second on the list of people they didn't want to meet.

"Good Afternoon Brick." The Mayor said.

"Hello Annabeth, hello Lavon. What a beautiful day, what are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we're just here to discuss the next town fundraiser. Annabeth agreed to help me plan the thing." Lavon answered without losing a beat and she was glad when Brick seemed to buy his lie. Even though Brick didn't know of Lavon and Lemons history, AB wouldn't want Lemon to find out about them this early. They bid their goodbyes and sat down at an open table.

"That was close, but I have to say you handled the whole thing perfectly." Annabeth told him.

"I agree and I think it was so good, that we should make it true. That way we have a good reason to tell people when they ask why we are talking so much and it gives you and me enough space to tell everyone in our own time."

"Our project will be so smart with you as the… initiator."

"Our project will be smart and beautiful and gracious and incredibly strong because you are the administrator."

They grinned at each other like Cheshire cats.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thanks to **Lena, x0xkassieannx0x, daisesndaffidols, holdesh, CassieAnn06, Anise **for the nice commets :)

Lemon Breeland sat alone in her father's winter garden and sipped absentmindedly on her tea.

She was thinking back to her failed wedding or more precisely her bachelorette party, which had been a complete disaster, with George finding out about Lavon and the whole thing happening in a rented party truck. Annabeth and she had been fighting and even though Lemon hadn't invited her, she had shown up anyway, knowing Lemon would regret it later if she didn't. And she had been right.

Now they were fighting again and reconciliation was far away. Every time AB had come to her, begging for her forgiveness, she remembered the time she told her about her affair with Lavon and how hard even that had been. She should have seen it coming. The campaign debacle, were they pretended to be a couple, AB's swooning and that town commercial which George had directed. How had she not seen it? If she was really honest, she never thought Lavon would return Annabeth's feelings, so the possibility of them hooking up was tiny to nonexistent in her mind. But she had underestimated AB's appeal to men. Though in retrospect... She had always been liked by the boys, ever since high school. Jonah fancied her. And now Lavon.

Would they miss important stuff with each other now? Last time AB had been the one to care about their friendship, she made sure they would be ok. But she clearly said the week before, that she'd stop trying. Maybe she would have to be the bigger person, but she was still really angry and hurt.

Her tea had gotten cold, when her father came in the back door.

"Lemonpie! What are you doing?"

"Oh daddy, nothing of importance."

He sat down opposite of her and put his 'talk-face' on.

"You have to get out more, honey. Maybe do something with your girls. Annabeth, Cricket?"

"You know Annabeth and I are not talking and Cricket... she is nice, but I feel myself getting dumber by the second when I'm with her."

"You and AB really have to talk about whatever is bothering you. You have been friends forever."

"It's not that easy, Dad. It's complicated."

"Whatever it is, do something about it. I saw her earlier today and she... She was working on some town event. You used to do those things together."

"Town event? Which town event?"

"The Sunflower Festival is coming up, maybe that. She and Mayor Hayes looked really busy with the planning at the Rammer Jammer."

"She was there with Lavon Hayes?"

"Yes, she is helping him. Why?"

"It's nothing."

Lemon stood up, pretending to bring her dishes to the kitchen and as soon as she was out of sight from her father, she stopped walking and breathed slowly in and out. They were meeting publically now? She thought they had left it with that one time. But it appeared as if Annabeth had stopped waiting for Lemon's approval. Where they a couple now? She pulled her phone out and called Cricket. She needed backup.

.

„Do you really think this is a good idea Lemon?" Cricket said, as she and Lemon were hiding outside, trying to spy through the window of the Rammer Jammer.

"Cricket! Stop it, I'm trying to spy here."

"I know what you are trying to do, but this is really hard for me. I am caught in the middle. You are both my friends and I hate that you are fighting."

"But I was wronged by her, it was her fault! You should be on my side!" Lemon turned around angrily to Cricket.

"She fell in love with Lavon when you were in a happy relationship with Walt! And you left Lavon back then. And now she tried time and time again to make it up to you, but it's just never enough! I would've stopped earlier than her, but she pulled through, that really admirable. Stop acting so almighty, get a check on your pride, forgive her and give them your blessing already!" Cricket said, getting louder and faster to the end. After she finished she turned around and walked right into the restaurant. She greeted AB and Lavon and went up to the bar, where she sat down and ordered something.

Lemon tried to comprehend what Cricket had just told her. How dare she? But if Lemon was honest with herself, she deserved every word and every word was true. But was she really ready to admit that to herself? She looked back inside through the window and saw Lavon take Annabeth hand, but it only lasted a second, because AB pulled her hand away and looked around herself, but Lemon had seen a smile in her lips for a millisecond.

.

"So what can I do to help with the sunflower festival?" Annabeth asked Lavon, after they had continued to talk about the baby in party planning terms.

"You'll cater it of course and maybe Lemon can help and you two can mend what was broken?" he asked carefully, not wanting to agitate her.

Annabeth looked down. "I don't think it's possible anymore. If she truly wanted to, she would have forgiven me by now."

Lavon put his hand above hers on the table to comfort her, but she pulled away.

"Oh Lavon, as happy as I am, I'm scared as well. This is all so new to me. And there is so much to do now. First, we should go to an Obgyn, we need things, baby stuff! And we have to tell people. Oh my god, I have to tell my parents!" Annabeth let her head sink to the table and looked back up, when she heard him chuckle.

"That's not funny!"

"I'm not saying it's funny. I was just so happy to hear you say 'WE' have to do those things. Because Annabeth, you are right. I will be there every step of the way and you don't have to be scared of anything, because I'll be there!" he said with so much love in his eyes, that she didn't pull away this time, when he took her hand in his and kissed it lightly.

.

Cricket's eyes widened as she heard 'obgyn' and 'telling the parents' float over to her from Annabeth and Lavon's table. What the hell? She really had to talk to someone!

.

.

**Thank you for being so patient and thank all of you for your kind reviews! They are very much appreciated! I'm hoping for more!**


End file.
